Tumblr
Tumblr is one of the many countries in the Derp Cat universe. History Founding Tumblr was founded some time around nations like Reddit, and was initially not too different from most other nations socially. However, over the years, SJWs would begin taking up residence in Tumblr and began to alter the nation as their populations grew, working their way into places of political power and drastically altering Tumblr's social landscape over time. Thus, Tumbler became a nation became full of people who were offended by practically everything, who also began made up genders that don't exist, much to the ire of many other nations. Conflicts Tumblr would often find itself in conflict with Kekistan due to their drastically differing beliefs. These conflicts were worsened when the SJWs seized control of Tumblr, as the Kekistani despised SJWs. The two nations engaged in a long and bloody war which came to be known as the 4chan-Tumblr Wars. The war would end in a stalemate, with neither nation being truly victorious. A never-ending Cold War would begin between the two nations, and Kekistan and Tumblr would remain enemies though their war was over. Tumblr would become a member of the United Memes, much to Kekistan's ire, when the organization formed. Luckily this helped maintain peace and so far war has not broken out again. Later, Tumblr would again try to instate their opinions by force, but were met by Derp Cat Legion, and they became fast enemies, strengthened by the later alliance between Derp Cat Legion and Kekistan. Current Tumblr continues on to this day, its people offended by almost everything, pleased by nothing. The nation would also become, rather disturbingly, a place with high amounts of pornography being both produced and consumed. It has a rather poor standing with most other nations, but to avoid hostilities, Memeland offered Tumblr a place within the United Memes, which Tumblr accepted. Though this joining was an annoyance to Tumblr's many rival nations, like its longtime enemy Kekistan, it did prove successful in lowering the number of conflicts between Tumblr and other nations, thus preventing the outbreak of further wars. Known Agents * Big Red Military Tumblr has a fairly strong military, being able to hold their own against Kekistan in direct combat. Despite the, the average Tumblrian's cringe tolerance is almost pathetically low, and Kekistan's cringe weapons are very effective against them. However Tumblr as a whole is a stubborn nation, and will not accept defeat. Tumblr has developed their own form of cringe weapons, via the SJWS which rose to power in the nation. Tumblr does not recognize it's own weapons as being cringe weaponry at all, but oh boy to other nations. Religion and Culture Tumblr has no known religion, with it's citizens being varied in this department. However their culture is that of SJWs, so they despise opinions different from theirs and are easily offended. If left to their own devices, Tumblr would conquer the world to force their beliefs on everyone. International Relations Tumblr and Kekistan are hated enemies, and by extension Tumblr considers Derp Cat Legion and enemy as well. Derp Cat Legion believes the SJWs' ascent to power in Tumblr was due to a weaponized version of their DNA known as the SJW Virus. The properties of this virus are still being studied today, as samples of it are rare. It should be noted that Derp Cat Legion is currently alone on these beliefs, many citing the SJWs rise in political power as the real reason they were able to seize control of Tumblr. Many other countries also take issue with Tumblr and the way its native tend to force their beliefs onto others, to the point of even invading other nations on previous occasions to further their influence. Even others with left-lining political beliefs are annoyed by Tumblr's efforts, even more so that their behavior paints them a very bad light. Many nations refuse to acknowledge most if not all of the genders Tumblr has "discovered" simply out of spite, as well as the very small number of people outside of Tumblr who actually identify as these genders. Though heavily disliked, Tumblr is in many ways also a respected nation, though more for its size and power than anything else, which prevents countries like Kekistan from having steamrolled Tumblr years ago. Trivia * Tumblr was originally intended to be just another cringe faction before being fleshed out some more into a proper country. * Rather obviously, it is based upon the real life website of the same name. * currently as of the dcl video games Tumbler has collasped due to the Mary sue terrorists staging a coup and had the nation "reformed" as the not Neo nazi state of new tumbler(n.s.n.t) Gallery Tumblr propoganda.jpg|A Tumblr propoganda poster kept in military bases during the 4chan-Tumblr Wars, detailing Tumblr's over-arching plan during the war, "Operation Burn 4chan". Poster.png|A Tumblr recruitment poster used during said war. Category:Countries Category:Factions Category:Cringe Category:SJWs Category:Enemies of Derp Cat Legion Category:United Memes member countries Category:Tumblr